


Steep

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bathtubs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane catches Abbie enjoying some private time in the bathtub. He lets her know she doesn't have to do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submerge

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that there were a few "Abbie catches Crane masturbating" fics and they were all awesome. This one is the other way around. Abbie deserves some time to herself, too. And some time with her "roommate." Also has some jealous Abbie which is probably out of character but she's tired of Crane getting all the attention.
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr.

Abbie certainly didn't mind having some time alone at home while Crane took Zoe out for another date. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. What was this? Their third date? Or at least their third where they went somewhere. He said something about going to some art house movie theater and dashed out the door with a pained look on his face, like he wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to feel about where they were going. He'd rather be out walking but Zoe felt they needed to try going somewhere again. Even so, he was still out there. Dating. They were probably having sex by now. If not already, most certainly tonight was the night.

Why was she even thinking about that? Because it was unfair. Not that he was having sex with someone. Well, maybe that, too, but more that this stringy looking girl would get to have that physical connection with a man while she was here soaking in her bathtub and drinking wine. Alone. 

She tried to make it as relaxing as possible and had candles lit all around the edge of the Roman tub she had demanded be part of one of the bathrooms in whatever house she bought. Crane loved granite counter tops and she loved big bathtubs. Nothing made her happier than coming home from a long day at work, pouring a glass of wine, getting out of her clothes, putting up her hair, and climbing in her gorgeous tub filled with hot water and bubbles. 

One thing would make her happier and that was not being in this thing alone. Why did Danny have to be her boss? It would have been so easy to just slip back into a physical relationship with him but there was no way that was happening now. If only he had come to this area as a fellow agent on the same level as her and not her fucking boss. 

And why had she pushed Crane so hard to get out of here and date this girl? Okay. That sort of implied that if he wasn't dating Zoe, he'd be here. With her. But never mind that because that probably wouldn't be the case. Would it? Why did she do it? She splashed some water around and played with the bubbles before taking another sip of her pinot grigio. 

She did it because when she looked into his goddamn blue eyes, she was so fucking scared it wasn't funny. At least with a few glasses of wine in her, she could be honest with herself. 

Danny had been fun. He had been really awesome sex and someone to push her harder than she'd push herself. But Danny also had an expiration date. They knew their time at the academy wasn't forever and the chance of being assigned to the same place was nil. Danny was safe. 

But Ichabod... they were bound together by a variety of gods and prophecies and fucking fate and that was a big deal right there. Add in more? Add in love? Didn't she already love him? But in a Witnessy sort of way? Like a brother? Hell no. None of that nonsense. There was something there and that's what scared her. 

Abbie sank further into the water, her head resting on the little blue vinyl suction cup pillow she bought at Bed, Bath and Beyond when she decided she needed all new towels for her dream bathroom. She spread her legs and her hand slipped between them, hidden by all the bubbles. She wasn't going to think about anyone while she did this. Or how that girl didn't have to get herself off tonight because she most certainly had someone else to do this for her. His long fingers touching...

No. 

No. No. No. 

This was just her alone in this bath. Her time. Alone. In her own home where she could do whatever she wanted. And think about whatever she wanted because no one else had to ever know. Not even Ichabod Crane himself. 

And she could think about whomever she wanted to when she was alone in her bath. God, his hands skimming over her body followed by his mouth. His beard and mustache would tickle and she'd giggle right before he slid his fingers into her. 

Abbie moaned as she spread her legs more and worked her fingers harder against her clit. Her other hand slipped over her nipples, brushing them with just a whisper of a touch which is how she liked it. 

Closing her eyes, she could see her roommate doing this to her instead of her own hands. On her bed, his tongue would flick out against her breasts before she laced her fingers in his hair, forcing his mouth lower down her body. He'd lick down her abdomen, placing slight fluttering kissing around her belly button and the inside of each thigh before his tongue teased her clit. He'd move his fingers in and out of her as his tongue and lips claimed her. She's wiggle her hips, begging him to bring her to release. Abbie needed it so much. Too much. 

“Goddamn it, Crane,” Abbie mumbled right before she came, tossing her head back against her vinyl pillow. She gasped and held onto the side of the tub as her body rode out the tiny waves of pleasure. 

“I... I... didn't...” 

Abbie turned her head to see Ichabod Crane standing in the bathroom doorway, his hand still on the doorknob she swore she locked. She had no idea how much he had seen but judging by what was going on in his breeches, he had seen enough. And definitely heard enough. 

“Oh, shit,” Abbie said, hiding her face in her wet hands as he quickly closed the door. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

To Be Continued...


	2. Soak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane always did like granite counter tops.

Abbie found Crane leaning against a counter in the kitchen, dipping a tea bag in and out of a cup of steaming water. She pulled the terrycloth belt on her fluffy white robe a little tighter and walked past him to put away the wine bottle she had left out. 

“I need to –”

“I want to – ” 

They both started to talk at the same time and he finally motioned for her to go first. Abbie grabbed a clean wine glass first and poured herself more pinot grigio, deciding that was a better idea than putting it away. Taking a sip, she considered exactly what she was going to say that didn't embarrass either of them even more. His cheeks flushed when she looked at him and that combined with the way his eyes fluttered away from her gaze and then back led her to sigh heavily. Goddamn him. He knew and... wait, was he playing with her? That son of a bitch. 

“Why are you home so early from your date? I didn't expect you home at all,” Abbie said, taking a gulp of wine this time. He was still just standing here, dipping that bag in and out and in and out over and over. She watched his hands, one holding the tea bag and one holding his favorite teacup. 

“Obviously,” he muttered under his breath.

Abbie gave him a look that should have scared him back into his grave. Instead he smirked. He fucking smirked. She was going to have to murder him in a different way. 

“So... your date? Didn't go so well?” Abbie asked. He cocked an eyebrow up at her and the smirk went away. He finally set that stupid teacup down on the counter. “I assumed by now you'd be spending the night at her place. Making plans to move out of here and in with her.”

“Lieutenant... Abbie... certainly you must know?”

“Know what?” she asked, drinking the last of her wine and setting the empty glass down next to the sink. She turned to face him, to hear whatever it was she was supposed to know about. She hoped she wasn't going to learn something about Zoe and him that she didn't really want to know at all. If they were fucking, he could keep that to himself. 

“Surely you know that Zoe is nice company. She's a friend and I enjoy talking to her about things... myself, mostly... but that's it. I don't want to spend the night at her place or move in or whatever else you think it is she and I are doing,” he said. 

His eyes were giving her that look he gave her when he wanted her to read something into what he was saying so he didn't have to come right out and say it. For a man who never stopped talking, she had no clue why he was avoiding talking about whatever it was he had been avoiding for a while now. 

“And... what?” 

She had enough of this guessing what he was getting at. This was ridiculous. He had just watched her get herself off in her bathtub while saying his name. What in the hell did he have to hide? 

“Certainly you know it's you. It's always been you.” 

She blinked at him a number of times waiting for him to go on. He didn't. Now he was going to stop talking? Now? What the hell?

“You mean as in you... me?” 

Abbie couldn't even bring herself to say the word. 

“Love? Yes.” 

But he could. Damn him. Damn him and his fucking blue eyes giving her that look, eyelashes beating like little butterfly wings. That was the look that could make her drop this robe and haul him off to bed this instant and he knew it. Love her? Really? But love her how? 

“How?” she asked.

“How?” he asked back, that little crinkle between his brows forming at her question. 

“I mean, like a friend? A roommate? Some person you got dragged into some biblical ordeal with? How do you... you know... me?” she asked. This was ridiculous. A man just told her he loved her and now she was trying to get details instead of walking over there, climbing him, and kissing that mouth of his. 

“Friend. Roommate. Witness. Partner. Lover, if you'd let me. I think, from what I saw earlier, you'd like to let me. Even if you can't say the word. I don't need you to say the word in order to love you in return,” he said. “I can wait until you're ready to say it.” 

“Do we have to wait until I say it for other part to happen?” she asked. 

“Oh, good God, no.” 

She flew from where she was standing to where he was leaning on the counter and crashed into his arms. There was an actual thud as she hit him, and he lifted her in one swift motion and had her on the island in the kitchen, him between her legs as they both looked at each other. His eyes were already darkened with want and desire and they didn't even kiss yet. He licked his bottom lip and that was more than she could take. So this wasn't exactly in any of her bath time fantasies but so what. This was better. 

Their first kiss was sweet and tentative, a little adventure in getting noses in the right place and Abbie giggling from his beard and mustache touching her face. He was going to have to trim that damn thing because she didn't fancy kissing Magnum PI. But then they got it right and wow. It was so right. She laced her fingers in his hair as he held her face, mouths now opened to get more of each other. 

The thing in the bathtub seemed like a millions years ago now. She never imagined this is what it would lead to. A confession of love and now... she could feel him growing hard where he was pressing between her thighs. Damn. There was a lot of him. It wasn't like she didn't have any experience with men with big dicks but this was skinny beanpole Crane. She was surprised he didn't tip over forwards when he walked. 

Crane loosened her robe and let it fall open, exposing her bare breasts and her panties. He pulled her even closer and was rubbing himself against the tiny swatch of silk that covered her. He swatted her hand away when she tried to touch him but that didn't stop him from touching her. His long fingers slipped under the fabric and through her folds up to her clit. He looked at her, judging if he was doing good by her face. Oh, he was doing great. This was so much better than her own hand. So, so much better. And she was so happy it wasn't Zoe that was getting fingered. 

His tongue swiped across his lower lip which was even rosier after kissing her, and she wanted that tongue and those lips where his fingers were. She wanted him to make her come with that mouth of his. He drew closer to her again, and gave her a kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth. He was trying to drive her crazy. 

“I want to taste you,” he mumbled against her mouth as if he was reading her mind and she certainly wasn't going to object to the idea. She expected him to go down to his knees but instead, he lifted her from the counter top, her legs wrapped around him and sank to her kitchen floor. He had a lascivious look in his eyes and in a moment she figured out what he had planned. She slid out of her robe and her panties as he settled back on the kitchen floor, his knees bent. He still had on all his clothing. He even had on his damn boots. 

“Oh God,” she said as he put his hands around her waist and guided her to exactly where he wanted her. The look in his eyes was one of complete devotion and she knew she could trust him to hell and back. She grabbed the island on one side of her and a counter top on the other as she settled down on his face, his tongue darting out immediately. Letting go of her waist, he used his fingers to separate her folds so he could get right in there. She grabbed onto the counter tops even tighter as he moved the hood away from her clit and began sucking on it. Jesus. No wonder Katrina wanted to get the fuck out of purgatory and back with him so badly. 

She was rocking on his face, enjoying this way too much. Damn him for doing this to her. He was never going to stop smirking. Never. He fucked her with his tongue which was nice but she wanted him to get back to that sucking thing he had done. 

He did just that, his lips forming perfectly around her clit as he sucked away, driving her wild. Everything was amazing. His lips. His tongue. His hands now brushing gently over her breasts just like she liked (had he seen that much?) The tickle of his beard and mustache. 

She leaned back, which just gave him better access to where she wanted him to be anyway, let go of the counter tops and reached behind her, slipping a hand down his cock through his breeches. His pace stuttered for just a second as she felt the length of him and hummed in satisfaction. He wasn't the only one who was going to be coming out of this with a grin. 

Her hand then slipped under the waist of his ridiculous pants and discovered that there was no other clothing there. No underpants even though she had bought him some months ago. Just his long shirt and the tip of his cock straining to get to her. She brushed her fingers over the head, feeling the foreskin and a drop of fluid, and he moaned against her clit. That was nice, too. 

It was all becoming way too much. The feel of his mouth and of his cock under her hand. The sweet sensation of having a man touching her instead of her own fingers or one of her many toys. All of it combined and she was coming hard and fast, grinding down on his mouth in a way she could never imagine anyone driving her to. He didn't let up, his tongue moving in and out of her as the spasms rocked through her body and things went blindingly white around her. 

Finally she couldn't take anymore and backed away. The fucking jerk was smirking already, his beard soaked in her wetness. Asshole. She was going to get him later. 

She grabbed a kitchen towel from the counter and he wiped his face dry as she silently reminded herself to put that in the wash. There was going to be a whole lot more to wash after this night was through if she got her way. 

Abbie stood up and helped him to his feet. Now it was a little weird, her body wired and hot with arousal and very, very naked while he stood there fully dressed. Well, the erection tenting the front of his breeches helped her feel less silly. Crane picked up the tea cup he had been holding when she first came into the kitchen and he begin steeping the tea bag again before he took a long, hearty sip. 

He gave her a grin, an adorable toothy grin, and said, “Delicious.” 

Oh, she was going to get him good. 

*^*^*^*^*^

To Be Continued...


	3. Saturate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie finds a way to get that lovely smirk off of Crane's face.

*^*^*^*^*^

“Upstairs? Or down?” Crane asked, sipping his now lukewarm tea as his eyes moved from her head to her toes and back up again. The way he looked at her when he said those words made her shiver. 

Abbie was still naked while he was still fully dressed but he wasn't going to stay that way for long. He looked too pleased with himself and now she was going to have her fun. Not that what they just did wasn't fun. Oh, it was more than fun. But now she wanted to play with him and make him squirm under her tongue. He put his teacup back on the counter and continued waiting for her answer, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“Up,” Abbie answered and before she could start walking toward the staircase, he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his slender hips and her arms around his neck. He made his way to the stairs, taking it two steps at a time while keeping a firm hold of her. She didn't think the string bean had it in him but apparently he did. 

“Your room or mine?” he asked, still carrying her when they reached the top of the stairs. 

“My room. My bed is bigger,” she said, nodding in that direction down the hall. He carried her there and set her on her feet. She quickly pushed him in the direction of her bed until the back of his legs hit the edge of it and he ended up sitting on what she had always considered her side. He went to pull off his boots but she stopped him. “Let me.” 

He stuck out his right leg and she straddled it, facing away from him as she leaned over and worked his boot off followed by his stocking, which she slowly rolled down his leg. She could hear him swallow hard and she imagined the view was inspiring. Abbie switched legs and pulled his other boot and stocking off. Instead of just letting the boots stay on the floor, she stepped into one and then the other. Of course they were way too big and came up well past her knees but it was worth it for the look on Crane's face when she turned around, her hands on her hips, looking like a woman who belonged on the label of one of his bottles of rum.

“I approve,” he said and she sort of stumbled to where he was sitting on the very edge of the bed and pushed him so he fell back, now propped up on his elbows and watching her. Abbie unfastened the many buttons on his breeches and tugged them down his hips and legs, tossing them away. He gathered up his long shirt and hastily pulled it off over his head so his cock was now free from any encumbrances. She knelt between his thighs, looking him in the eye before licking him from his balls to the tip, her tongue swiping up the drops of fluid already forming there. 

She could hear his fingers drumming lightly on his stomach, as if he was trying to distract himself so he wouldn't come too soon. And she had barely even started. She flicked her tongue up and down the underside of his long cock a few times but didn't take it in her mouth. Completely hard now, the tip of it was at the level of his belly button and she darted her tongue around that, too, feeling his abdominal muscles quiver under her touch. She licked back down, kissing each one of his hip bones in turn, and then returning to his cock, brushing her lips down it in a slow, torturous fashion. Abbie pushed his knees further apart and licked his balls again, kissing all around them and then going lower. As her tongue darted out against his ass, he gasped in surprise at the sensation, and pulled his legs up and further apart. Maybe rimming just wasn't something women did in the 18th century. If he was capable of speech at all at this point, he would have surely have told her how nothing now was new. But Ichabod Crane was rendered speechless. 

Abbie continued to work her tongue everywhere and he continued to make desperate mewling noises. She pulled away and he moaned for her to return but she wanted to try more. Wanted him to come as hard as she did on his face in the kitchen. 

“Don't go anywhere,” she said, patting him on his inner thigh. 

“I'm hardly... I'm not in any position to leave at the moment, Lieutenant,” he said, his hands going around his thighs to hold them. 

She stood up, kicking off his boots before she tripped on them, and made her way to her nightstand. His curious eyes followed her every move. She quickly found what she was looking for and held it up to show him. Crane gave her a puzzled look, his eyebrow arched high, and she thought about how to explain. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly,” he answered. 

“I don't want to do anything you don't want to do,” Abbie added. “Tell me to stop at any time.”

“If you assure me that you will do the same if I ever do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable,” Crane said. 

“Don't worry about that. I will,” she said. They both made adjustments to position of arms and legs as she crawled onto the bed beside him and opened the bottle of lube, covering her hands with it and warming it up a little before she returned her focus back to his cock. Abbie told him to pull his legs back a little further and he obliged quickly. She stroked him, watching his face as she did so. 

“Oh, that feels good,” he said and she stopped long enough to spread more on him and on her hands. She continued to jerk him off while her other hand slipped past his balls, fluttering over them teasingly and massaging the area beneath them, preparing him for more. She slowly inserted a well-lubed finger into his ass, taking the time to gauge how he felt about this. He certainly wasn't objecting. While she slid in and out, angling her finger upwards for the perfect spot, she took the tip of his cock back in her mouth, her tongue flicking around the head, before wrapping her lips around it and taking it in her mouth as far as she could. “FUCK!” 

She had never heard him say that word before and she had to refrain from laughing. He urged her to continue so she did, fingering him as she sucked his cock. Not usually something she did before she was in some sort of a long term relationship but... this was a long term relationship. Longer than any other one she had ever had in her life. One she was in until death. 

“Lieutenant... Abbie...” he stammered and she let his cock pop out of her mouth so she could face him. 

“Are you about to come?” she asked, wondering what kind of slang terms they had used for this back in the 18th century. She'd ask him later when he didn't look so absolutely desperate. “Don't. Not just yet.”

“I want you. I want to be inside of you. I need you, Abbie,” he said, his voice so low and full of raw desire it sent a shiver down her spine and it was almost enough to make her come once more herself. Just his voice. Damn. What could he do to her if she let him?

“We have all the time in the world for that,” she said, turning her head and holding his cock as she took it in her mouth again. She wanted him inside of her just as much but first... this. Her tongue worked up and down his length as she kept up a nice, even pace with her other hand. It wouldn't be long... he couldn't possibly hold off for long.

She was right and his hips jerked up off the bed as she let him come in her mouth, the hot liquid pulsing out of him and onto her tongue. He cried out many things she had never heard him say before, some of it gibberish to her, and he could no longer keep his legs like they were, letting them fall like they had turned to jelly. She pulled out of him and traced sticky, wet kisses up from the head of his cock over his stomach and chest to his lips. She kissed him and he pulled back at first, but then his tongue met hers as he tasted himself on her mouth. 

Abbie sat back and looked him, his face flushed red but his eyes looking sated for now. She rested beside him, listening as he slowly caught his breath, not breaking eye contact at all. 

She licked her lips and said only one thing. 

“Delicious.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

To Be Continued...


	4. Suffuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s back to where this whole thing started – the bathtub. But this time, Abbie’s not alone.

*^*^*^*^*^

She was nestled comfortably between his legs in the bathtub, resting against his chest as the warm water and bubbles covered them. She took a sip of wine and carefully set her glass back between all the lit candles lining the edge of the Roman tub. The events of this night had not been what she had expected – and probably even less of what he expected – when she got in the bath earlier this evening but it ended up to be pretty damn wonderful. And they hadn’t even “technically” had awful intercourse yet.

After what went on in her bedroom, she started to fill the tub and went to the kitchen to get them both wine and to retrieve her bathrobe. He retreated to his own bathroom in order to take care of some things and they both met again in hers, kissing wildly in the steamy room before stepping into the water together.

Crane gently arranged the bubbles around her breasts, brushing his fingers across her nipples every chance he got. She could feel his hard cock behind her when she moved and knew the night was nowhere near done. “You are exquisite,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Her hair was going to be wrecked but she didn’t care at the moment. Not when she was this blissfully happy and content.

“You aren’t half bad yourself,” she said, taking one of his hands in hers and entwining her small fingers between his long ones. After everything they had done to each other in the kitchen and the bedroom, a relaxing bath was much needed.

“When I arrived at home earlier… when I saw you here… what were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about you… doing this to me,” she said, taking his hand and putting it between her legs. She didn’t need to tell him more and his fingers found her clit immediately, circling like he had been doing this to her for years. She had never had a lover before with whom she was comfortable and able to just let go so quickly. It was always a battle with her trying to keep up her defenses and maintain control. With Crane, she didn’t need to.

“Is that all, Lieutenant?”

She sighed before continuing, embarrassed by her earlier jealousy even if it was in private. “And that I didn’t want you to be doing this to anyone else. Especially… you know.”

“Hmm. I don’t want to ever do this to anyone else for as long as we both might remain alive,” he said. She rested her head against him, her hands now on his lanky knees that were sticking out of the water. She was softly moaning as he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb now taking over on her clit. “I meant it when I said I hadn’t thought of her as anything more than a friend and partner in my quest for citizenship… until you had me invite her out and it was… I didn’t know what it was you were trying to tell me. Yes, it was nice to spend time with her and have someone hang on my every word but she was never going to be you and I want you and only you like this. Abbie, why did you keep suggesting I go out with her?”

“Because I can sometimes be a control freak,” Abbie said, writhing under his touch.

“Something I just witnessed up close for myself in your bedroom,” Crane said and Abbie laughed.

“Did you not enjoy that?” she asked, trying to focus on his hand and the tightening in her body and this conversation all at once.

“Did it not look like I was enjoying myself, Lieutenant?” he asked. “I can’t wait to see what techniques you plan to introduce me to next.”

“Be careful what you wish for…”

She was so close but she didn’t want to come again unless he was inside of her. Abbie moved his hand from between her thighs and turned around so she was facing him. It took a little maneuvering but she was on his lap, his erection pressing against her. She kissed his lips and then his cheeks above his beard and then his eyelids and across his nose and his forehead. And the little scar on his forehead she always forgot to ask about. “Where did you get this?” she asked, kissing it again.

“I have… had two much older brothers. Enoch and Phineas–”

“Who was out to punish you all with those names?” Abbie asked but Crane continued on.

“They were dreadful brothers and being so much younger, I was an easy mark for their constant mayhem. This scar is the result of one of their games going terribly wrong for me. It went right for them. I never knew what happened to them until I went back to Scotland. They both died old men with many children,” he said, momentarily lost in his thoughts.

“But you got to come back and see the 21st century and fight demons and learn to drive a car and take on a golem and fly in a plane and battle a succubus and oh, use the internet,” she said, brushing his wet locks off of his forehead and kissing him again.

“And fall in love with you and, beg my pardon if I’m getting too far ahead of myself, perhaps there will be children someday,” he said. She sat back and looked him in the eye.

“Maybe. Someday after all of this is over. I want to tell you something before this goes further,” she said and a look of panic moved quickly across his face. “No, it’s not bad. I know I said I wasn’t ready to say certain things when we were talking in the kitchen earlier. But Crane… Ichabod… you have to know I love you, too.”

Panic was instantly replace with joy and he smiled – no, beamed – at her before kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt in a kiss in her lifetime. His tongue parted her lips and swept around her mouth, hungry for more. She was so ready to give him more.

The kiss ended and she moved so his cock was pressing at her opening and let him push in, slowly, taking him in inch by inch and watching his face as she did so. They held hands and stayed like this for a minute, adjusting to this feeling of him filling her completely and of the two of them becoming one. Like it could have ever been any other way no matter how hard Abbie fought it. He released her hands, putting his around her narrow waist as she began to move over him. Her one hand was on his shoulder while the other went under the water to touch herself. He looked enraptured by her before he head fell back against her little blue vinyl suction cup pillow. They were lit by nothing but the candles and this… oh, this is what she had wanted this bathtub for. Exactly this. 

He pulled her closer, his tongue swirling around one nipple and then the other and she wanted to come under his touch, not her own. She dragged one of his hands down to replace hers and he pressed hard as she continued to ride him, the water sloshing all around them. This was better than anything she could have imagined or fantasized about. She was going to call in sick in the morning because they were going to do this all damn day. In every room of her house.

It was a frenzy of lips and mouths moving over each other, of her entwining her fingers in his wet hair, of him nipping at her neck, marking her as his. She didn’t care. She guessed in a way, she was his. They were each others.

Soon, almost too soon, she could feel herself coming undone and she came, her inner core tensing around his cock and she couldn’t move for a moment. She could only feel the world slipping away and then coming back, with him staring at her with that smirk again. That was completely worth dealing with his smirk.

Abbie moved again, and then he was coming, his head thrown back as he cried out her name over and over, the sound echoing around the bathroom. She fell limp against him, kissing his damp skin wherever she could reach. He just held her, arms wrapped around like he would never let her go.

The water was quickly growing cold and the candles burning low. She blew a few of them out, leaving them in near darkness. He slipped out of her body and she turned around, settling between his legs again, not wanting to go anywhere fast.

“I suppose with this sudden change in our relationship status, we’ll have to discuss a few things. Like where do you plan on sleeping? With me or in your own room?” Abbie asked as she took his hand again, her fingers wrapped in his.

“Which would you prefer?” he asked.

“I want to fall asleep and wake up with you beside me for the rest of my life. And although I do enjoy taking a bath alone when I get home from work, I really wouldn’t mind this every so often. Maybe on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Abbie said, thinking that a day wouldn’t be enough. Perhaps she should call in sick for the week.

“I will make sure to make a note of it on my schedule,” he said. “Tuesdays and Thursdays are bath night with Abbie. And after those baths and every other night is when I get to hold you in my arms until you fall asleep. I think I can manage this. But first I should ask what else do you have in your drawer? Anything I can use on… you?”

Abbie laughed, a happy and satisfied laugh, and he kissed the top of her head once more. “You’ll see.”

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
